La statue de la sorcière borgne
by Prune
Summary: One shot Slash. Sirius Black / Severus Rogue. Que serait donc prêt à faire Sirius pour préserver son amitié avec James ? Ben,... plein de choses !!! ^^ Reviews please.


Titre : La statue de la sorcière borgne

Auteur : Prune

Genre : shônen aï

Base : Harry Potter (4 premiers tomes)

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J K Rowling. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de porter atteinte à ses droits d'auteur et je ne tire aucun revenu ni aucun gain d'aucune sorte en utilisant les personnages tirés de cette œuvre, donc s'il vous plaît pas de procès (de toute façon, je ne suis pas solvable).

Remarque : Cette fic est un slash, autrement dit, met en scène des relations amoureuses entre hommes, donc si cela ne vous plaît pas, ne lisez pas et passez votre chemin.

Merci à Mao, copine de moi d'accepter de me bétalecter et à Maria Ferrari pour la correction de mes (innombrables) fautes d'orthographe.

Cette fic est dédiée à Laurent Jerry.

LA STATUE DE LA SORCIERE BORGNE

" STOP, arrêtez immédiatement espèce de sales petits vauriens !!! "

Les-dits petits vauriens, à savoir, Severus Rogue, Sirius Black et James Potter s'immobilisèrent sous la brutale invective du concierge de Poudlard. Les trois adolescents échangèrent des regards consternés. 

Là, ils étaient vraiment foutus !

Sirius avait ses mains autour du cou de Severus, son éternel ennemi tentant visiblement de l'étrangler, alors que James, à demi allongé sur lui, s'escrimait avec l'énergie du désespoir à faire lâcher prise à son meilleur ami, voulant certainement lui éviter un emprisonnement à Azkaban pour meurtre. **[oups raté ! ^^;;]**

Quant à Severus Rogue, le visage rouge de colère, (à moins que sa rougeur ne soit dûe au manque d'oxygène) il n'avait pas l'air tout à fait innocent étant donné qu'il tirait violemment les cheveux de Sirius d'une main et tentait de lui crever l'œil de l'autre. 

Se bagarrer au sein de l'école ? Les trois jeunes sorciers savaient ce qui les attendait et rien de ce qu'ils auraient pu dire n'aurait pu les disculper aux yeux du concierge. 

" Trente points de moins chacun et ce soir vous serez tous les trois privés de la sortie à Pré-au-lard ! Maintenant, regagnez immédiatement et en silence vos salles communes respectives ! "

James, Sirius et Severus se relevèrent avec difficulté sous le regard sévère du concierge. Le Serpentard lança un dernier regard hargneux à l'encontre des deux Gryffondors avant de leur tourner dédaigneusement le dos et de rejoindre la salle commune des Serpentards avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

James et Sirius quant à eux, regagnèrent silencieusement la Tour des Gryffondors. Black épiait du coin de l'œil son meilleur ami qui gardait obstinément son regard fixé droit devant lui, les lèvres serrées. James marchait vite, et Sirius essayait tant bien que mal de rester à sa hauteur, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour obtenir son pardon.

- James… , tu m'en veux ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Devant le silence persistant du jeune adolescent, Sirius se sentit de plus en mal à l'aise et tenta à nouveau d'établir le contact. **[E.T ?]**

- James, s'il te plaît… Dis-moi quelque chose…

Ne pouvant plus supporter le ton suppliant de Sirius plus longtemps, James s'arrêta brusquement, manquant d'entrer en collision avec son ami. Sirius n'évita l'impact que grâce à ses réflexes dû à son entraînement au Quidditch.

- Sirius, … je ne t'en veux pas voyons, … je te hais ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ! Cela fait près de deux ans que j'essaie de sortir avec Lily Evans et là, miracle, elle me donne une chance en acceptant de passer la soirée avec moi au Pré-au-lard et maintenant, à cause de ta connerie, je suis puni et je ne pourrais pas la rejoindre. Elle ne me pardonnera jamais de lui avoir posé un lapin et ce n'est pas la peine de me faire ces yeux de chien battu pour m'attendrir: cela ne marche pas !

- Mais… protesta faiblement Sirius.

- Tais-toi et laisse-moi finir ! riposta James avec exaspération. Le pire c'est que tout est gâché à cause d'une énième dispute avec cet abruti de Rogue ! Quand cesserez vous de vous comporter comme des gosses ?

- Mais c'est pas de ma faute, c'est lui qui a commencé…

- On s'en fout de savoir qui a commencé ! Moi, tout ce que je vois, c'est que j'ai rencontré, il y a de ça trois ans, la femme de ma vie, la future mère de mes enfants et voilà que tu fous tout par terre. Si je ne vais pas à ce rendez-vous, Lily ne voudra plus jamais de moi…

- James, calme toi ! l'interrompit Sirius. Je te jure que je vais trouver le moyen de te faire assister à ton rendez-vous avec la jolie Lily même si pour cela je dois devenir ami avec ce sale chien de Rogue !

Constatant la bonne volonté et la réelle envie de se faire pardonner de son meilleur ami, James sentit sa colère s'envoler. 

- N'exagérons rien Sirius ! Restons dans le domaine du possible, reprit-il en souriant. Allons voir Rem' et Peter pour élaborer un "plan d'évasion", ça fait un moment qu'on aurait dû les rejoindre dans la salle commune.

Sirius sourit à James, heureux que ce dernier ne lui en veuille plus et acquiesça lentement de la tête, la gorge légèrement nouée.

Arrivés dans leur salle commune, James et Sirius rejoignirent Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow assis près de la cheminée.

- Où est-ce que vous étiez passés ? Avec Peter on vous a cherché partout ! questionna Remus légèrement inquiet.

- Oh, en fait, Sirius et Rogue avaient (encore une fois) des choses à se dire !

- Des choses à se dire ? demanda Peter, intrigué par le ton moqueur de James.

- On s'est battu ! lâcha Sirius ennuyé par le tour que prenait la conversation en se laissant tomber sur le sofa. Et on s'est fait punir par le concierge : ce soir James et moi ne pouvons pas aller à Pré-au-lard.

- Et, comment vas-tu faire pour Lily ? Tu attends ce rendez-vous depuis des années ! reprit Peter.

- Sirius doit s'en occuper ! répondit James en jetant un coup d'œil au jeune homme affalé sur le sofa. Au fait, tu as un plan ?

- Oui ! rétorqua Sirius triomphalement en se redressant. En fait, c'est très simple : toi et moi, nous irons au Pré-au-lard en empruntant le passage secret de la statue de la sorcière borgne. Puis, avec ta cape d'invisibilité, nous n'aurons aucun problème pour sortir de Honeyduckes et rejoindre le bar où t'attendra Lily. Le seul hic est que le trajet dure plus d'une heure, c'est à dire que Lily arrivera avant toi dans le village. Par conséquent, dés le dîner terminé, il faudra tout de suite emprunter le passage sinon tu arriveras en retard au rendez-vous et connaissant Lily,… vaudrait mieux pas. Et puis, je t'aime bien, cela m'embêterait qu'elle te scalpe ! 

- Merci de ta sollicitude mon cher ami ! s'exclama James d'un ton théâtral, une main sur le cœur. Quant à ton plan, il est d'une extraordinaire simplicité et je pense que cela peut marcher.

- Oui, même si je trouve tout cela un peu trop facile. De plus, vaudrait mieux que vous ne vous fassiez pas prendre sinon, Gryffondor aura droit à 4 000 points de moins et il faudra s'expliquer sur le moyen que vous aurez utilisé pour vous échapper de Poudlard.

- Mais non, Remus ! Tu es bien trop pessimiste ! Je t'assure que le secret des Maraudeurs sera bien gardé et que tout va très bien se passer : ce soir Lily sera époustouflée par James Potter Le Magnifique !

James ne put s'empêcher de taquiner son meilleur ami qui ne se gênait jamais pour sans cesse l'asticoter concernant ses sentiments pour Lily :

- Oui, il vaudrait mieux que cela marche. Parce que tu vois mon cher Sirius, moi aussi je t'aime bien et cela m'embêterait de te scalper ! 

Sirius déglutit avec difficulté, prenant soudainement conscience que son meilleur ami tenait énormément à Lily et que si par malheur son plan ne marchait pas, il y avait de fortes chances pour que son amitié avec James en pâtisse par la suite. 

Son plan allait marcher. 

Il _devait_ marcher.

Le soir venu, James et Sirius se dirigèrent avec empressement vers la statue de la sorcière borgne, décidés à emprunter le passage secret qu'elle cachait. Malheureusement, dès que la sculpture fut en vue, James arrêta d'un geste son meilleur ami :

- Quoi ? demanda Sirius.

- Y'a un os !

Sirius suivit le regard de James et découvrit ce qui le gênait : Severus Rogue, planté devant la statue.

- Rem' avait raison ! chuchota James découragé. Les choses sont ainsi ! La descendance Potter s'arrêtera avec moi !

- Arrête de dire des conneries, James ! Il suffit juste de se cacher sous la cape d'invisibilité et de passer à côté de Rogue pour rejoindre le passage secret : il s'ouvre à l'arrière de la statue, non ?

- Bien sûr ! Et tu crois vraiment que Rogue ne va s'apercevoir de rien ? Surtout quand on sait qu'il n'est certainement pas là par hasard étant donné que la dernière fois que l'on a emprunté ce passage, il a faillit nous découvrir. Je suis pratiquement certain qu'il ne sait pas comment marche la statue mais en revanche, il est loin d'être bête et a deviné que nos escapades étaient liées à cette sculpture. Non, désolé Sirius mais pour ce soir, c'est foutu ! Il faut se faire une raison !

- Rogue est loin d'être bête ? Sérieux ? Depuis quand ? 

- Siriuuuuussss !!! Essaie d'être sérieux deux minutes. C'est pas long deux minutes non ? Je te parle du désastre de ma vie et toi tu ne penses qu'à Rogue ! Arrête avec ce type, ça commence à devenir une véritable obsession ! L'heure est grave ! 

Sirius réfléchit quelques instants, tout en se mordillant les lèvres. Il devait absolument trouver une solution pour que son ami passe la soirée au Pré-au-lard. 

- Attends, j'ai une idée ! s'exclama soudainement Sirius. Et si tu empruntais seul le passage vêtu de ta cape d'invisibilité, pendant que moi je détourne son attention. Rogue n'y verra que du feu et James Potter Le Tombeur pourra rejoindre sa dulcinée !

James réfléchit quelques instants, observant le visage inquiet de son meilleur ami tourné vers lui. Après tout, il connaissait assez Sirius pour savoir qu'il était parfaitement capable de détourner l'attention de Rogue suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il puisse emprunter le passage secret sans se faire repérer. Enfin, il l'espérait tout du moins.

- D'accord Sirius, je te fais confiance ! Mais s'il te plaît, ne tue pas Rogue pour autant sinon le concierge sera alerté et notre maison perdra encore inutilement des points. 

- Et si je fais ça sans bruit ? rétorqua malicieusement Sirius.

- Siriuuuussss !!!

- Je blague ! Bon, j'y vais. Dés que tu sens Rogue pris dans la conversation, tu avances sous ta cape. Fais le moins de bruit possible, surtout pour prononcer la formule magique permettant d'ouvrir le passage. Oh, une dernière chose : ne respire pas !

- Très drôle, lâcha James en grimaçant tout en enfilant sa cape d'invisibilité. 

Sirius tentait de plaisanter afin de détendre l'atmosphère mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il appréhendait cette conversation avec Severus Rogue car il ne pensait pas pouvoir lui parler sans tenter de lui casser le nez. Il était si tentant ce nez. Dés qu'il le voyait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie d'y "poser" son poing dessus.

Sirius s'avança résolument vers la statue et essaya de sourire aimablement à Rogue qui l'avait enfin aperçu. Malheureusement, sa tentative s'apparenta plus à une grimace qu'à un sourire franc ce qui eu pour effet de rendre Severus immédiatement soupçonneux, enfin…, disons plus que d'habitude.

- Eh, Rogue qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Sirius d'un ton qu'il souhaitait aimable et dégagé.

Severus eut un sourire satisfait. Il avait vraiment eu une bonne idée de se poster devant cette statue. Ce crétin de Black n'avait pas tardé à faire son apparition !

- Où est Potter ? Je suis sûr que tous les deux vous préparez un mauvais coup ! Je suis au courant de ce stupide rendez-vous entre lui et Lily Evans et je suis persuadé qu'il ne le raterait pour rien au monde.

- Arrêtes de délirer Rogue ! s'exclama Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. James et moi sommes punis par conséquent nous ne pouvons pas suivre les élèves à Pré-au-lard : on se ferait immédiatement punir par les professeurs.

- Ne me prends pas pour un crétin ! aboya Rogue, énervé par l'attitude nonchalante du Gryffondor. En vous observant toi et tes … amis, j'ai acquis la certitude que vous avez trouvé le moyen de sortir de Poudlard à l'insu des professeurs et en violant honteusement le règlement ! 

- Rogue, cesse donc de faire une fixation sur le règlement ! 

Le Serpentard ne releva même pas le ton sarcastique de Sirius Black, sachant pertinemment que pour que ce dernier ne lui ait pas encore sauté à la gorge, c'était en grande partie parce que sa présence le gênait beaucoup plus qu'il n'osait l'avouer.

- Je suis persuadé que cette statue a un lien avec vos escapades, reprit Severus d'un ton mielleux. Et c'est pour cette raison que je ne bougerai pas d'ici !

Face à la détermination de Rogue, Sirius évalua la situation comme étant des plus critiques. James avait raison : le Serpentard était sur le point de découvrir l'existence du passage secret de la statue de la sorcière et il ne semblait pas vouloir quitter le monument. Or, son meilleur ami devait absolument emprunter le plus vite possible le passage sinon il arriverait en retard à son rendez-vous.

James avait également dû deviner que le temps pressait car Sirius sentit un léger déplacement de l'air sur sa droite, signe que le Gryffondor avait commencé à s'approcher de la statue. 

Sirius vit derrière le dos de son plus grand ennemi une baguette flotter en l'air et tapoter la statue. Il se crispa légèrement en attendant que James prononce la formule magique, et décida par prudence de continuer à occuper le Serpentard, en amenant la conversation sur un sujet neutre :

- Tiens,… tu sais que tu as encore mes empreintes de doigt sur le cou ?

- Quoi ? cracha Rogue, les yeux exorbités.

Pendant que Severus Rogue s'étouffait littéralement de rage, Sirius entendit vaguement James prononcer la formule magique sans que le Serpentard ne soit alerté.

Malheureusement, ce moment de répit fut de courte durée. En effet, le passage secret s'ouvrit en un horrible grincement, bruit qui n'échappa pas au Serpentard

- Mais qu'est-ce que… chuchota Severus, toute colère l'ayant désertée.

Sirius vit avec horreur Severus Rogue tourner la tête vers l'origine du bruit, alors que le passage était grand ouvert. Le Gryffondor réfléchit à toute vitesse : il fallait absolument préserver le secret de la statue borgne, sinon, Rogue les dénoncerait immédiatement aux professeurs et les Maraudeurs lui en voudraient jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Il fallait absolument qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Soudainement, Sirius eut une idée, certes pas des plus agréables mais vu l'urgence de la situation, il devait se sacrifier et ne pas faire le difficile.

Ainsi, avant que Severus Rogue n'ait la moindre chance de comprendre ce qui arrivait, Sirius s'avança vers lui, posa la main sur sa joue droite et ramena le visage de son ennemi face à lui.

Dans un soupir de léger dégoût, Sirius fit donc la seule chose que lui imposait son bon sens : il colla ses lèvres sur celles de son ennemi.

Severus regarda avec un total effarement Sirius Black, la personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde, l'embrasser. 

Il était tellement saisi qu'il entrouvrit les lèvres sous celles de Sirius, ce dernier en profitant pour envahir rageusement la bouche de Severus.

Sirius était en colère. En colère contre Rogue, contre James, contre Lily, mais surtout en colère contre lui-même. Sa colère se traduisit par une sauvagerie peu commune. Il embrassa impitoyablement un Rogue, tétanisé; lui meurtrissant les lèvres sans pitié et agaçant avec violence la langue de ce dernier. 

Puis, au fur et à mesure que sa colère s'estompait, il se prit à embrasser Rogue, plus doucement, presque… tendrement tentant de se faire pardonner sa brutalité première.

Il s'enhardit lorsqu'il sentit que Severus répondait timidement à son baiser, ce dernier posant avec hésitation ses mains derrière le cou de Sirius.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent finalement, se dévisageant dans un silence gêné. Severus avait perdu de sa pâleur mortelle et affichait une jolie couleur rosée sur les lèvres et les pommettes…

Les yeux hagards, étonné par l'attitude de Sirius, mais encore plus par sa propre réaction, Severus restait les bras ballants, dévisageant avec horreur son ennemi.

Sirius se passa une main rageuse dans les cheveux, n'osant regarder dans les yeux le Serpentard. Il constata machinalement que le passage s'était refermé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et que James devait être parti depuis un certain temps. Sirius se demanda pendant un bref instant non sans une certaine surprise si le baiser n'avait pas été plus long que nécessaire…

Severus quant à lui, gêné par sa propre attitude, ayant totalement oublié l'incident qui avait précédé le baiser, quitta précipitamment les lieux, sans un regard pour Sirius, qui ne fit aucun geste pour le retenir.

Fin


End file.
